Zawsze może być gorzej
by Paris in October
Summary: Cameron ma dokładnie 3 godziny, żeby znaleźć i spacyfikować House'a, zanim nastąpi katastrofa. Szybko przekona się, że jest to trudniejsze, niż się spodziewała... ! Spojlery do... spojlerów. A konkretniej wzmianka o propozycji, jaką Cuddy złoży Cameron
1. Chapter 1

**Stworzone w ramach odstresowania przed próbną maturą :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
****Oczywiście, nic, co z House'em związane, nie jest moje.**

* * *

_- Chciałam cię prosić, żebyś pod moją nieobecność miała oko na House'a._

Kiedy trzy dni wcześniej Cuddy poprosiła ją o chwilę rozmowy, Cameron nie miała pojęcia, o co może chodzić szefowej. Jej propozycja kompletnie ją zszokowała.

_- Oko na House'a? Doktor Cuddy, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Powiem więcej – to jest FATALNY pomysł! Przypomnij sobie, co się działo, kiedy razem pracowaliśmy. Szansa, że House w czymkolwiek będzie liczył się z moim zdaniem, jest mniejsza od zera!_

_Cuddy uśmiechnęła się._

_- Od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło. Ty się zmieniłaś. Jestem pewna, że umiesz postawić się House'owi._

Efektem trzech dni Cameron w roli anioła stróża były trzy pozwy przeciw House'owi, jeden zdemolowany automat z napojami i 0 (słownie: zero) godzin w przychodni. Miała tego serdecznie dość. Zupełnie nie mogła pojąć, jak Cuddy ogarniała ten rozgardiasz na co dzień. Kiedy czwartego dnia rano przyszła do pracy, miała dziwne przeczucie, że gorzej już być nie może.

_- Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku. Wpadnę przy okazji zobaczyć, jak sobie radzicie._

Poranny telefon Cuddy uświadomił jej, że jednak może być dużo gorzej. To „przy okazji" miało nastąpić za niecałe 4 godziny. Zastępca szefowej, doktor Nolan, koniecznie chciał się z nią zobaczyć i osobiście poprosić o radę już trzy dni po przejęciu obowiązków. Właściwie Cameron mu się nie dziwiła – ona miała na głowie „tylko" House'a, a Nolan cały szpital. Jedynym minusem była wizyta Cuddy. Do czasu przybycia szefowej musiała a) znaleźć House'a, b) zabrać mu jego idiotyczny telewizorek tudzież c) przekonać go, żeby przeprosił wszystkich, którym się to należało.

Co prawda, punkty b) i c) były mniej więcej tak realne, jak scenariusz Gwiezdnych Wojen, ale chwilowo nie musiała się nimi martwić. Problematyczny okazał się już punkt a). House po prostu zniknął.

Na początku zamierzała po prostu rozejrzeć się za jakimś rozwścieczonym pacjentem. House na pewno byłby gdzieś w pobliżu. Jak na złość, wszyscy dookoła wydawali się jednak być nadzwyczaj zadowoleni z życia.

Cameron westchnęła ciężko i postanowiła zacząć poszukiwania od gabinetu diagnosty. Szansa, że go tam znajdzie, była niewielka, ale może jego ekipa będzie coś wiedziała.

Trzynastka, Taub i Foreman siedzieli przy stole, zaciekle dyskutując o sukience, którą Katie Holmes włożyła na oscarową galę. To znaczy, Taub i Foreman zajęci byli raczej tym, co owa sukienka odsłaniała.

- Przepraszam, że przerwę wam konsylium, ale szukam House'a. Już jest? – zapytała Cameron, wchodząc do środka.

Co prawda, dochodziła 13.00, ale z nim wszystko było możliwe.

Taub przytaknął.

- Pojawił się przed dziewiątą, ale zaraz znowu zniknął.

- Istny Copperfield. – Z dwojga złego, Cameron wolałaby, żeby House'a w ogóle nie było. Mniejsze ryzyko nieszczęścia. – A nie wiecie, gdzie może być?

- Gabinet Cuddy, dach, gabinet Wilsona, pokój faceta w śpiączce, damska toaleta, kostnica – wyliczył Foreman na jednym oddechu. – Przychodnię raczej bym wykluczył. Coś się stało?

- Jeszcze nie. Jeśli go nie znajdę i nie spacyfikuję w ciągu najbliższych paru godzin, to owszem, stanie się. Cuddy się do nas wybiera.

Foreman i Trzynastka wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co tu się będzie działo, jeśli dowie się o ostatnich dokonaniach House'a? – zapytała Hadley ostrożnie.

- Oczywiście, że tak! I właśnie dlatego rozpaczliwie go szukam.

Trzynastka uśmiechnęła się.

- Ja bym zaczęła od przejrzenia papierów na jego biurku.

Widząc jej niezdecydowanie, dodała szybko:

- Bardziej boisz się tego, co zrobi Cuddy, czy tego, że House, nie daj Boże, zauważy, że ktoś szperał w jego korespondencji? Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy w życiu nie zhańbiłby się przejrzeniem poczty. Pewnie nawet się ucieszy, że ktoś zrobił to za niego.

Cameron przygryzła wargę.

- No dobra, ale w razie czego to był wasz pomysł.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła do gabinetu House'a. Za jej plecami Trzynastka przewróciła oczami.

Zaproszenie na konferencję do Dubaju, sterta reklam, pisma medyczne, puste koperty… Nic godnego uwagi. Kiedy, zawiedziona, już miała wyjść, zobaczyła złożoną na pół jadowicie zieloną kartkę z jej nazwiskiem na wierzchu. Zaintrygowana, rozłożyła liścik natychmiast.

_Powiedz Trzynastce, że szperanie w moich papierach jest zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie. Szkoda czasu, nic tam nie znajdziesz. Jeśli chcesz uciec przed morderczym gniewem Cuddy, musisz się bardziej postarać. I nie otwieraj trzeciej szuflady biurka, chyba że chcesz poczytać Playboya._

Aha, powiedz tym ofermom, że mają pacjenta. Karta leży obok ekspresu do kawy.

Bardziej zła niż zaskoczona, podeszła do ekspresu, wzięła leżącą tam teczkę i wróciła do sali konferencyjnej. Podała ją Trzynastce.

- Nowy przypadek. Aha, masz nie szperać w papierach House'a.

- Co takiego? Co znalazłaś? – zapytała zaskoczona, ale Cameron już wyszła.

Cameron była wściekła. Nie dość, że narobił jej kłopotów, to jeszcze świetnie się bawił. I skąd on wiedział, że Cuddy się do nich wybiera?

Niezbyt grzecznie zapukała do gabinetu Wilsona i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzyła drzwi.

James siedział przy biurku, wypełniając niekończące się papiery. Kiedy Cameron weszła, podniósł głowę i, zanim zdążyła się odezwać, powiedział:

- Tu go nie ma.

Cameron wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia.

- Słucham?

- Mówię o House'ie. Szukasz go, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Wpadłaś tu z delikatnością huraganu Katrina, co oznacza, że albo bardzo się śpieszysz, albo jesteś wściekła. Spieszyłabyś się, gdybyś miała umierającego pacjenta i potrzebowała konsultacji. Nie masz ze sobą żadnych wyników, więc tę opcję odrzucam. Sądząc po twojej minie, jesteś wkurzona do granic niemożliwości. Ostatnio tylko House doprowadza cię do takiego stanu. Gdyby znowu coś zdemolował, od razu po wejściu zaczęłabyś krzyczeć. Nie zaczęłaś, więc to też odpada. Co prowadzi nas do prostego wniosku – szukasz House'a.

Cameron przez cały wywód patrzyła na niego z rosnącym zdziwieniem.

- Spędzasz z nim zdecydowanie za dużo czasu – stwierdziła w końcu. – Skoro tu go nie ma, to ruszam szukać dalej. Na razie.

- Czekaj! – Wilson coś sobie przypomniał. – House był tu rano, kazał ci to dać.

Wyciągnął w jej stronę złożoną na pół kartkę, równie zieloną, co poprzednia.

_Wilson prędzej porzuciłby łyse dzieci, niż mnie wsypał. Nawet jeśli wie, to nie powie. Oszczędzę ci stresów – nie wie.  
A czas ucieka…_

Zmięła kartkę w dłoni. Przeginał.

- Która godzina? – zapytała Wilsona.

- Wpół do drugiej.

- Cholera, już straciłam godzinę. Gdyby do ciebie przyszedł, przywiąż go do kaloryfera i daj mi znać.

* * *

**Tyle na razie, czekam na komentarze :) A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze, zwłaszcza że sama byłam średnio zadowolona z efektu swojej pracy :) A oto ciąg dalszy.**

**PS. sissel snape, przepraszam! :) Ale to już było gotowe, zanim skomentowałaś pierwszą część :P**

* * *

Na środku korytarza zatrzymała się i przeciągnęła dłonią po włosach. Gdzie on mógł poleźć? Po chwili zastanowienia ruszyła szybko w stronę sali pacjenta w śpiączce.

Jak mogła się domyślić, jedynym śladem obecności House'a był porzucony kubek po kawie i, oczywiście, zielona karteczka z jej imieniem.

_Zimno! _

Zaczynało ją to irytować. Ten facet naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy przestać. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie zostawiał różowych karteczek, bo wyglądałyby jak listy miłosne. Diabli wiedzą, gdzie jeszcze je porozkładał…

Jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na wiadomość. House nie byłby House'em, gdyby cokolwiek jej podpowiedział, chociaż…

Tupiąc obcasami, zbiegła po schodach do kostnicy. Wszystkie światła były zgaszone. Zadrżała. Nigdy nie lubiła tego miejsca, a po ciemku było jeszcze gorsze. Szybko zapaliła duże lampy nad stołem do sekcji, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że jest sama. Nie licząc kilku lokatorów szuflad z kartkami przywiązanymi do dużych palców, rzecz jasna. Odruchowo rozejrzała się za zieloną kartką. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że to koniec kretyńskich liścików, ale szybko przekonała się, że jej nadzieje były płonne. Karteczka wystawała z jednej z szuflad. Westchnęła zirytowana. _Bardzo śmieszne, doktorze House_, pomyślała. Wyjęła ją i wyszła, nawet nie sprawdzając, co tym razem nabazgrał.

* * *

Powoli kończyły jej się pomysły. Podobnie zresztą jak czas. Do przyjścia Cuddy zostało nie więcej niż półtorej godziny. Usiadła na fotelu przy jednej z sal i zaczęła bezmyślnie bawić się karteczkami. Teraz miała już ich siedem – z jego biurka, gabinetu Wilsona, sali faceta w śpiączce, kostnicy, dachu, damskiej toalety i schowka na miotły. Przez chwilę przekładała je w palcach, a potem zerwała się i ruszyła w kierunku przychodni. W normalnych warunkach House prędzej odstawiłby Vicodin niż się tam pokazał, ale tym razem warunki zdecydowanie nie były normalne. Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.

Po drodze natknęła się na Chase'a.

- Zjesz ze mną lunch? – Pocałował ją w biegu w policzek.

- A widziałeś gdzieś House'a?

- Nie…

- To nie zjem.

Chase uniósł brwi.

- Od kiedy nasze wspólne posiłki uzależnione są od położenia House'a na planie szpitala? Skoro tak ci zależy, zaraz go znajdę.

- Nie znajdziesz – westchnęła. – Próbuję od prawie trzech godzin, bez większego sukcesu. Cuddy mnie zabije.

- Za zgubienie House'a? – roześmiał się Chase. – Myślę, że raczej by się ucieszyła.

Cameron uśmiechnęła się blado. W tym momencie zapiszczał pager Chase'a.

- Przepraszam, ale musze lecieć. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach.

* * *

- Czy doktor House ma dzisiaj dyżur? – zapytała pielęgniarkę stojącą przy rejestracji.

- Teoretycznie tak, ale do tej pory się nie pojawił. Martwię się, że stało mu się coś złego…

Cameron obrzuciła ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

- Jak długo tu pracujesz?

- Od wczoraj.

- To wiele wyjaśnia. W którym gabinecie powinien przyjmować doktor House?

- Numer 3, ale go tam nie ma. Doktor Cameron, czy pani wie, gdzie on jest?

- Dużo bym dała, żeby się dowiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu numer 3.

Ani śladu genialnego diagnosty. To było do przewidzenia. Na kozetce leżała zielona kartka z jej imieniem. Aż dziwne, że nikt jej jeszcze nie zabrał i nie przeczytał. W tym szpitalu nie istniało coś takiego, jak prywatność. Jeśli wiadomość nie była w kopercie zaklejonej Super Glue, przewiązanej wstążeczką i nie miała naklejki „Własność rządu USA", to szanse, że zostanie przeczytana, były większe niż 100%. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli miała taką naklejkę, to szanse przeczytania wzrastały trzykrotnie.

Sięgnęła po kartkę i rozłożyła ją. Miała już nie czytać tych idiotycznych liścików, ale trzeba sprawdzić, czy nie zostawił w miejscu publicznym czegoś, co by ją skompromitowało.

_Cameron, ty zdziro! Jak mogłaś zrobić mi coś tak podłego?! Zupełnie nie masz serca! Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Moje życie straciło sens… _

_H. _

_P.S. O, słodka naiwności! Naprawdę myślałaś, że tu będę? _

No pięknie. Żart zupełnie w jego stylu. Teraz cały szpital jest przekonany, że złamała serce House'owi, a on potnie się z rozpaczy. Jeszcze tylko opinii zdziry jej brakowało do kompletu.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Do przyjścia Cuddy zostało jej mniej więcej pół godziny. Westchnęła. Mogła zacząć pakować swoje rzeczy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zapomniałam na śmierć o tym fiku...! Zakończenie od dawna grzecznie czeka, ale mi się nie podoba :P Nie będę zmieniać, czekam na konstruktywną krytykę :)**

* * *

Zostało już tylko jedno miejsce, w którym potencjalnie mógł być House. Cameron zgarnęła kompromitujący liścik i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu Cuddy. Co prawda, przechodząc tamtędy co najmniej dwa tysiące razy w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin, nie zauważyła niczego, co wyglądało jak schowany diagnosta, ale nie zaszkodziło sprawdzić raz jeszcze.

Pchnęła przeszklone drzwi i weszła do gabinetu szefowej. Na pierwszy rzut oka House'a tam nie było, ale postanowiła przeszukać go milimetr po milimetrze. W końcu to była jej ostatnia nadzieja.

Przez następne dziesięć minut nie znalazła nic ciekawego. Oprócz znienawidzonego zielonego papierka, oczywiście. Zrezygnowana usiadła przy biurku Lisy Cuddy i zaczęła czytać liścik.

_Zawsze o krok przed tobą! A podobno inwalidzi biegają bardzo wolno…  
_

_Jeśli razem z tą karteczką znalazłaś ich dziewięć, to nie jest z tobą aż tak źle, jak sądziłem. Czegoś cię jednak nauczyłem._

_To była dobra wiadomość. Zła jest taka, że ciągle nie wi__esz, gdzie jestem._

- Dobry wieczór.

Cameron podskoczyła. Zajęta obmyślaniem stu sposobów na powolne wykończenie House'a, nie usłyszała wchodzącego. Przed nią stał niewysoki brunet w nienagannie wyprasowanym garniturze.

- Dobry wieczór… Nie zauważyłam, jak pan wszedł.

- Doktor Cuddy, wiem, że to może nie jest odpowiednia chwila, zaraz kończy pani pracę, ale chciałbym porozmawiać.

- Przykro mi, ale… - próbowała wyjaśnić nieporozumienie.

Facet przerwał jej:

- Zajmę pani dosłownie dwie minutki. Chodzi o doktora House'a, potraktował mnie dzisiaj skandalicznie.

Cameron westchnęła. Pozew numer cztery, pomyślała. A myślała, że już nie może być gorzej.

- No dobrze, słucham. – Wskazała mu miejsce naprzeciw siebie.

Gdy gość wylewał swoje żale, przez przeszklone drzwi nagle zobaczyła House'a. Niestety, on też ją zobaczył i tym razem nie zamierzał zniknąć.

_Boże, błagam, niech on się do mnie nie zwróci po nazwisku, niech mnie nie wsypie…_, błagała siły wyższe, podczas gdy diagnosta zmierzał w stronę gabinetu.

- Doktorze House! – Zerwała się z krzesła natychmiast, gdy wszedł. – Dobrze, że pana widzę, właśnie o panu rozmawiamy.

Lekarz obrzucił faceta przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

To jest pan… - Cameron zawahała się.

- William Morrison.

- Pan Morrison, właśnie. Opowiadał mi, jak potraktowałeś go dzisiaj rano.

- Widocznie na to zasługiwał.

Morrison drgnął, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Zachęcony brakiem reakcji House kontynuował:

- W przychodni siedzą całe gromady takich jak on kretynów, którym wydaje się, że wiedzą więcej od lekarzy.

- Doktorze House, proszę liczyć się ze słowami! – Morrison zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co on zrobił – zwrócił się diagnosta do Cameron.

- To nie ma znaczenia – ucięła sucho. – Znaczenie ma fakt, że obraził pan pacjenta i że powinien pan przeprosić.

- Nie zamierzam przepraszać nikogo, kto ze zwykłej sraczki robi śmiertelną chorobę.

Tego było za wiele. Morrison zerwał się z miejsca.

- Doktor Cuddy, przepraszam, ale nie będę tego dłużej tolerował!

House parsknął śmiechem.

- Doktor Cuddy? Powiedziała panu, że jest Cuddy?

Facet spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Jak mam to rozumieć? Oszukała mnie pani?

- Złamała ci serce. – House patrzył z ciekawością na rozwój sytuacji.

- Panie Morrison, to nie tak. Nie pozwolił mi pan wytłumaczyć…

- To jest jakiś cyrk. Oboje jesteście nienormalni!

Morrison złapał swój płaszcz i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Cameron natychmiast pobiegła za nim.

- Proszę mi pozwolić…

- Zostaw tego idiotę. – House zagrodził jej drogę laską. – Niech się skarży Cuddy, proszę bardzo. Takich debili ma co drugi dzień.

Morrison był już przy drzwiach. Po ostatnich słowach House'a obrócił się i uderzył go w twarz. A raczej chciał uderzyć, bo lekarz zablokował cios laską. Zaczęli się szarpać.

Cameron stała nad nimi bezradnie, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

- House, przestańcie! Zwariowałeś do reszty?

Już chyba gorzej być nie może, pomyślała. Spróbowała ich rozdzielić, ale bez skutku. Nagle zobaczyła, jak Morrison leci do tyłu, uderza głową o szafkę i z łoskotem pada na ziemię.

- O… mój... Boże! – jęknęła, klękając przy nieprzytomnym facecie. – Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś? Nie, teraz to już na pewno gorzej być nie może!

- Daj spokój, nic mu nie będzie. Idioci nie uszkadzają się tak łatwo.

Cameron rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Co tu się stało?!

Lekarka podniosła głowę i struchlała. W progu stała zdziwiona Lisa Cuddy. Niestety, zaskoczenie już jej przechodziło i wybuch był kwestią kilku sekund.

Energicznie weszła do gabinetu, rzuciła swoje rzeczy na fotel i nachyliła się nad Morrisonem. Spojrzała z wściekłością na swoich lekarzy.

- Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Natychmiast!

Cameron westchnęła. Jednak zawsze może być gorzej…


End file.
